


ㄗ┃＠§†¡ с    𠃊♂✔€

by AnonymousAndNameless



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国设, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAndNameless/pseuds/AnonymousAndNameless
Summary: 像明天永不到来一样沉醉和起舞
Relationships: 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯/王耀
Kudos: 6





	ㄗ┃＠§†¡ с    𠃊♂✔€

**Author's Note:**

> 标题正常写法是Plastic Love  
> 尝试给金钱堆砌一些不明所以的迷幻元素，没有太多深刻含义，仅仅是一些曲目的混乱听后感

阿尔被持续不断的电话铃吵醒，那声音的源头是旁边的塑料电话，他令这蓝色物体在视网膜上模糊地滞留着，并没有想接的意愿。隔壁终于有人替他接了起来，铃声回归了寂静，阿尔却彻底清醒了。  
水雾簇拥在阿尔的眼镜上，他低头摘下镜片，看到自己坐在浴缸中，未着寸缕，水放到腰部。头顶有一盏转动的镭射灯，七色的灯光打在黑白格的地板、流光溢彩的泡沫和透明光滑的塑料椅子上，摇晃起来就可以假装身在舞厅——如果忽略那张窗上正盯着自己的美少女战士画报——她眼光炯炯，似乎要穿过水雾来与阿尔战斗。  
浴室门呻吟一下被推开，走进来的当然不是穿着水手服的少女，而是穿着普通衬衫的少年。这少年容貌英俊，肉体美妙，打扮却很随便，白衬衫的门襟完全敞着，腰部以下只有一条底裤，黑色长发松垮地束着搭在一侧，显然是久为阿尔的情人的王耀。  
王耀走过来摸阿尔的额头：“你怎么洗了这么久？”  
“我睡着了……而且你这样也测不出我体温。”碰到王耀微凉的手，阿尔下意识抓来贴在脸上，“这里头又闷又热。”  
“那不是废话么。”王耀拍了下阿尔的脸又拿回手，“你到底洗还是不洗？搞快点，来和我打红白机。”王耀的头发竟是用磁带里的塑料薄膜带基系住的，他眼睛不大睁得开，脸颊是玫瑰色，就像被醇酒醉倒了的苹果。阿尔早注意到这一点，这时才像卡了许久终于正常运转起来的计算机那样恍然大悟，那是玩了很久电子游戏的后遗症状。阿尔问：“你玩了多久？”  
“从你进浴室到现在。”王耀狡黠地说。  
“那我在浴室待了多久？”  
“吃了午饭没多久你就在浴室了。”  
“好吧，那现在什么时候了？”  
王耀不说话，只笑，他如果溶进满室的水汽，碰到冷的边壁再流下来，一定又香又甜。阿尔忽然意识到，湿热也能使人变得焦渴和饥馁。王耀对画报说：“借过一下，小姐。”他打开窗子，放进来一个迷乱的夜东京。  
 _……“我要放弃尝试。”……_  
 _……“卖给你，”……_  
 _……“你根本不会买的东西。”……_  
是看不出时间的天色。光怪陆离的霓虹灯和到处放射的激光刺炫眼睛，宛如鼓点和混响的车流声和不知名的角落传出的都市歌曲濡湿耳朵。王耀和他的衬衫在内外两侧变幻的灯光下时而白皙到病态，时而多彩到失真，像CRT显示器一样，一不留神就会出故障，散射出各种怪异的颜色。因此有时王耀是蓝的而阿尔是红的……蓝色和红色是属于他们两个的颜色，所以构成的紫色也是属于他们的，而不是别的什么显体。阿尔胡想着，恍恍惚惚就去找窗口的少年口唇上艳丽的红。  
“回浴缸里去。阿尔，你那样有伤风化。”  
“别那么死板嘛，你不是已经打开门近十年了吗？”  
“你说得对，改革春风吹满地，美国人民真蒸汽——但是竹内玛利亚在看着呢。”  
阿尔仔细一看，一家唱片店果真把那女郎的一张超大海报对着这窗口挂着。他一把握住王耀的腰，把窗关上，不依不饶地笑道：“那么，作为交换，和我跳一支迪斯科。”  
王耀把不知什么时候捡起来的眼镜往阿尔鼻梁上一架，顺手推开了他，“算了吧你，当心低血糖。”他把长发撩向另一边，又弯下腰把浴缸水塞提了起来——这简单的动作由他来做有一种特殊的可爱，连他把水放进下水道的声音都无比色/情，好像是伽倪墨得斯在斟酌琼浆。  
“要吃点心吗？”不等阿尔回答，王耀已经从浴室内飞快地走出。  
阿尔看向另一侧，那没有关上的浴室门，漏出隔壁房间的投影画面，是清晰度很低的歌舞MV，缠绵靡荡，醉生梦死，像是知道明天的太阳永不升起，却盲目乐观地相信能有充足的人造光源。鼓点一下一下打在他心上，一种阴暗的幻想莫名攫取住了他——王耀也许已经永远消失了。  
 _……“我不明白。”……_  
 _……“因为你既不接受，” ……_  
 _……“也不拒绝。”……_  
阿尔低落地踏进浴缸，他放出热水，一大团暖热的水汽蒸腾而起，迅速占据了空间的每一寸，把王耀留下的那点气息放大了几倍。灯光和音乐如此热闹和温存，王耀却连一个吻、一支舞、一段美好经历都不愿给他。  
王耀果真是万事不如阿尔的愿的，他最终踏着轻快的节拍又走进了浴室，端着椰子汁和蛋糕穿过迷蒙氤氲来到浴缸前。阿尔看到有个泡泡逐渐鼓起，他感到欢乐的歌曲又影绰传到了这里，他徜徉在水中，酥麻又冲动，只要有一个吻就能冲上半空开始夜间飞行。不禁又去凑那双唇，含混地说：“我爱你。”  
王耀按住阿尔的肩膀，把椰子汁倒进他的口腔。一点汁液沿着阿尔的下巴流进了脖子，王耀用手替他擦，放到唇边一点点舔舐干净。他含笑不语，那琥珀色眼睛几乎要流出甘醴，使一切春风沉迷，也使他自己醺醉。  
 _……“我已经想好了。”……_  
 _……“时间真的不够了。” ……_  
 _……“快点做决定呀。”……_  
一个大胆的想法自然而然从阿尔的头脑里长出来，他说：“昨天是4月19号，我们却一晚上都没做符合那日期的事情，真浪费！”  
“行吧，行吧。”王耀笑了一下，咬了一口奶油蛋糕喂给阿尔，在他把舌头伸过来之间离开了他。他又把剩下的奶油刮除，认真地涂抹在自己的胸部和颈项，甩掉衣物踏进浴缸，坐到阿尔胯上说：“来吃吧。”  
在食用过程中，阿尔想：同样被奶油包裹，同样鲜红甜蜜，为什么樱桃软得无趣，茱萸却硬得可爱呢？  
 _……“我没说。”……_  
 _……“有人反对了。”……_  
 _……“有人反对了？”……_  
 _……“有人竟反对了？”……_  
 _……“有人反对了！”……_  
 _……“有人反对！！”……_  
 _……“有人反对！！！”……_  
 _……“你说我们不能继续下去。”……_  
 _……“你一直拿捏不定。”……_  
 _……“但你又不放下。”……_  
阿尔指着浮在水面上的的浑浊的白色说：“简直像一条闪闪发光的小型银河。”  
王耀的声音倦怠又暗哑：“对对，真像。虽然很小，但是足以从天津流到波斯啦。”  
“那太远了，从华盛顿到北京差不多……对了，我们建交第十年的这个日子，我去你家找你吧，也像今天这样度过，怎么样？”  
“别那样，那时北京可不会欢迎你。”  
“为什么？怎么会呢？”  
“啊，答案你知道呀。你以为你是谁呢？”王耀慢慢地下滑，仿佛泡沫要缩回水中去：“是80年代的你梦到了20年代的你，还是20年代的你梦到了80年代的你？”阿尔悚然一惊，这娇小的情人却已软糯地趴在他胸前睡着了，几个优哉游哉的肥皂泡反映出种种翘曲的画面——  
千禧粉红色的落日溶进克莱因蓝的海里，卡拉扬和裕仁手挽手退场，大卫提着自己的头，深鞠一躬，跨出屏幕，向着他们走上前来。阿尔如梦初醒，左手颤抖地摸出手枪，指着石膏的心脏部位，准星飘忽游走，时远时近，怎么也对不准。他管不了那么多，仓促地扣下扳机，美男子的塑像訇然倒地，白色的麦克风和粉末洒落一地。  
 _……“哦，我们可以继续下去”……_  
 _……“明白没？”……_  
 _……“决定都在你。”……_  
 _……“决定的确都在你。”……_  
 _……“决定真的都在你。”……_  
 _……“决定实实在在都在你。”……_  
阿尔被持续不断的电话铃吵醒，但没有人帮他接起，他只好摸到电话，迷迷糊糊地靠到听筒边。那一侧，他梦中的情人冷冰冰干巴巴地说：“来讨论伊朗的问题。外委主任和国务卿说完了，我和你还没说完。”

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体字部分是《リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー》的歌词


End file.
